


After the Silence, After the Last Words

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Life of a Ghost [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: It was their last night together. When morning came they might never see each other again.





	

Jian never usually had that much trouble sleeping, and even when he did, he could usually go out to that small alcove and find Malik there. He knew they always had more trouble sleeping, and every night he had gone out to the alcove, they were always there. Not once in the nearly four years of Apotheoun had Malik failed to be there at night. After a while of this routine, he had made sure to bring a blanket with him when he went out to the alcove. Every night he was in the alcove with them, they ended up asleep, curled up in his lap, or with their head resting in his lap. When he noticed they had fallen asleep, he would gently settle the blanket over them, running his fingers through their hair as he watched over them. They believed that he had as much trouble sleeping as they did, and that’s why they could rely on him to meet them in the alcove on difficult nights. In truth, he didn’t. Once he learned of their trouble sleeping, and the nightmares that haunted them, he made sure to set an alarm to wake him at midnight, so he could go out and check the alcove to see if they were there. It pained him to see them hurting so much, so missing sleep every few days was worth being able to help them sleep and chase away their nightmares. Curled up with them, he felt content and safe, knowing that they felt the same way because of him. But this night was different. He couldn't go to the alcove, even if he could, Malik wouldn’t be there. And when morning came, he would never see them again. And so for the first time in so long, he couldn’t sleep.

Laying on his back, he sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He was trying not to focus on what morning would bring, but it was impossible. If he fell asleep, he knew morning would only come faster, and that terrified him. No matter how terrible as hellish Apotheoun had been to him, no matter how many times he was forced to watch Malik die or be tortured or injected with toxic chemicals, he at least still got to see them. At least he could have them fall asleep in his arms, and he could close his eyes and pretend everything was alright when he was with them.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his door opening, or the nearly silent footsteps approaching his bed. He gasped sharply when felt someone pull back the blanket and climb into bed with him. Before he could do anything, he felt an arm wrap around him as they curled up against him, head resting on his chest.

“Malik?” He whispered, looking down at them.

They didn’t respond, just quietly holding him close. It was only after a few moments that he could feel the way they were trembling. Sighing solemnly, he brought one of his hands to gently comb through their hair. For a while, they laid in silence, Jian closing his eyes to try and remember what it felt like to have Malik so close. He felt a wet spot growing on his shirt, and he realized they were silently crying.

“Hey,” He murmured, “It’s gonna be okay, Lucero, we’re going to get through this…”

“I don’t want to lose you,” They cried, voice breaking.

They looked up at him for a moment, staring into his silver eyes pleadingly, before their eyes screwed shut as they sobbed. He felt his heart break, seeing them like this. Instinctively, he cupped their cheek, gently wiping away their tears with his thumb. His own vision was starting to blur with tears and he fought to hold them back.

“We’re going to be okay,” He said, trying to convince both Malik and himself with his words, “We’re gonna be okay. We’ll get through this, okay?”

“ _I can’t!_ ” They choked,  “I c-can’t.. N-not… not without you…”

Feeling tears slowly start to trail down his cheeks, he pulled them close, into a tight hug. Their whole body shook with each shuddering gasp they made between cries. He held them tightly, like if he let them go, they’d disappear forever; he held them like it was the only thing grounding him. In the back of his mind, he realized that their noises were sure to attract orderlies if they weren’t careful.

“Shhh… Mali… it’s okay...I’m here, I’m here.” He cooed softly, voice raw.

Shakily, they pulled back slightly, sniffling and looking at him as tears still streamed down their face. In the low light, he could just barely see the flecks of gold in the black of their irises. Cupping their cheek again, he rested his forehead on theirs.

“Your eyes hold the galaxies,” He whispered.

Malik took a shuddering breath before responding, “A-and your hold winter’s first frost.”

He wasn’t sure why or exactly how it happened, but suddenly he was softly pressing his lips to Malik’s. They gasped quietly, before slowly, returning the kiss. One of their shaking hands came up to cup the back of his neck, tears rolling down their face silently as they gently moved their lips against his. The kiss was filled with all the pent up feelings they had, and the fear of losing each other. It was slow but desperate; it felt like a fresh breath of air after being stuck in a stifling room; and it tasted of tears.

He was the one who pulled back first, gasping for breath, one of his hands sliding down to rest on their hip. His heart was pounding in his ears, cheeks flushed and still wet with tears. When he tried to pull away, they caught his dog tag, gently pulling him close again.

“Please don’t leave me,” They whispered against his lips.

He could hear the pain and fear in their voice, feel their shaking breaths and trembling hands Carefully rolling onto his side, he caught their lips again, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever and kiss away all their pain and worries. One of their hands fisted in his shirt, holding him close, clutching to him like he was a lifeline.

They ended up exchanging soft lingering kisses, losing track of time as they held each other close. The only sound either could hear was their own heart and the soft, desperate words that passed between them. _Don’t leave me. I need you. Stay. Please. I can’t live without you. I need you. I’ll miss you._

There were so many things he wanted to tell them, the things he hadn’t said, things he couldn’t even put into words. He wanted to say something meaningful, something memorable, something they could think back to when they were apart. But he didn’t know what to say. So with every unhurried kiss and gentle caress, he tried to get across what words could not. He didn’t want to stop kissing them, because he was afraid of what would happen when they did. Afraid of what the future held. Afraid of having to say goodbye. He wanted time to stop so he could stay with them in his arms forever. But he knew the world could never stop turning. And he knew that his time with Malik was almost up.

When the kiss ended, Malik ended up curled up against him, face buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel tears slowly streaming down their face as he held them close, arms wrapped around them protectively. He didn’t need to look at the clock to know it was nearing morning. Soon they would be separated, and might never see each other again. Even in the face of that, his eyelids were growing heavy, body overcome with sudden weariness.

“Jian?”

Their soft voice pulled him from his half-asleep state.

“Yeah, Malik?”

They pulled back slightly, grabbing one of his hands. Before he could say anything, they pressed something smooth into his hand. Looking down, he inspected the thing they had given him. It was hard to see in the low light, but he could make out the metallic chain and engraved silver. Malik’s pocketwatch. It was the one personal item they had, it was something that meant a lot to them, they had told him they had had it since they were much younger.

“Malik, what-”

“Take it… please…”

“Malik, I can’t take this from you, it means-”

“Please.” They looked at him pleadingly, “Take it and remember me.”

After a moment, he closed his fingers around the pocketwatch, nodding. Sleep was creeping back up on him. He didn’t want to fall asleep, but right now he couldn’t fight it. Pressing a kiss to their forehead, he gave them one last hug.

“Adiós, mi príncipe estrella…” He whispered, tears welling up again as he gave into sleep.

“Y Adiós, mi príncipe mecánico... Te amaré siempre.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Adios, mi príncipe estrella -- Goodbye, my star prince  
> Y Adios, mi príncipe mechanico, te amaré siempre -- And goodbye, my clockwork prince, I will always love you


End file.
